verghastfandomcom-20200214-history
Pureblood 45th
The Purebloods 45th is a heavily armoured Line Infantry regiment, originating from the planet of Targon Prime. History of Verghast The world of Targon prime is an imperial planet located in the Targon system. Many thousands of years ago it was liberated from an Ork uprising by the Blood Angels chapter space marines. It was deemed a strategic location of important to this system and a small portion of marines were ordered to maintain a garrison on the planet. A fortress monastery was built in the head of Targons primes largest city, Riddick, and there ist has remained for over a thousand years. Targon politics were forever changed by this, and the new knowledge of the wider imperium changed how it percieved itself. The population of Targon soon adupted the Imperial Creed, but it was the sanguinary cult that became the largest cult on the planet. Targon was run by a council of chieftains from the various tribes, but they all accepted the space marine commander as the defacto leader of the planet. The marines were relied upon to be the adjudicator in any dispute between the tribes and their word as law. The monastery commander would issue out charters enshrining the various tribes and territories in law, but the tribes were largely allowed to be self governing in other respects. The Targon "Purebloods" are an Imperial Guard regiment raised from the planet liberated by the Blood Angels. It is to them they owe their lineage and existence and as such there are many differences in their imperial creed. They follow the cult of sanguinus and are selected from brith to serve in the Imperial Guard, training from when they could first hold a lasgun. When they are born they are baptized by the sanguinary priests at their temple, if there is any sign of mutation they are held under water. Those selected follow the ritual of pure blood, eschewing all forms of taint such as alcohol and drugs. They are first introduced into the local sanguinary churches choir as children, leading many of them to be surprisingly good singers. When they reach age 15 they are given their purity seal by the sanguinary priests, this allows them to travel to the capital city and undergo the rite of pureblood. This involved the implant of a special chemgland which has strange rejuvenating properties, it is known as the Mark 1 chemgland. They can resist poisons and plagues, heal injuries as well as gland certain chemicals to keep the blood pure. The planet Targon is formed of many tribes unified under legal charter. The capital city is similar to an imperial city but also hosts the site of a blood angels fortress monastery. It is in this city where advanced training is done, aswell as chem gland training. Due to their training in the tribal tundra lands most purebloods are already well versed in fronteers survival, navigation, hunting and fieldcraft. Once they get to the capital they are further trained in line infantry tactics, heavy armour, artillery and foot patrols to guard the giant rolligon trains that travel over tundra and marsh to bring supplies to the city. Riddick is often reffered to be another name by those visiting it. They call it 'container cityø due to the vast number of imperial contains delivered and moved through there. There are vast fields of containers spilling out of the city into the areas that are solid ground and are not overtaken by the planets many marshland lakes. The locals have even taking up living in some old containers making the sprawling container city seem infinite when combined with the traded goods. It is owing to the planets strategic position for trade that has led to this situation. Many trading fleets will relayed suppliues through Targon, including a few Rogue Trader vessels. The Adminstratium officially designates Targon prime as a container planet. This status is only obuyed by the fact that the planet is a host to a marine fortress monastery. The lord chieftains of the planet are only too happy to accept this designation as it allows them to make the best trading agreements and pick the best supplies as they move through. The Mark 1 chemgland was acquired by this same process, aswell as a few rarer patterns o f equipment. A secondary profession often found in container city is that of Adminstratium Adept. There are so many infact that this leads some visitors to assume that Targon is a planet of Adepts, and that it may as well be, as Targonian Adepts have wormed their way into positions of influence withing the local system Bureaucracy. The tribes outside the city exist in vast tundras that stretch through the continents equator only ending when meeting the mountains in the east and west. They have been left to develop as they want provided they still accept the sanguinary creed and keep providing their fittest and healthiest children to the capital. The Targon Purebloods are issued weapons from the central logistics chain in the city, but much of the rest of the equipment is locally sourced from cottage industries. Sidearms, knives, cold wweather gear all vary between tribes. The main industries are mining and chemical refining, the products of which are sent on the massive rolligon trains that are able to pass over the marshes. The rolligons travel mostly to the main city and its space port where the goods are traded at favorable prices. However it is common for rolligons to be raided by Orks and tribes of renegades alike that wish to undermine other tribes. It has even been suggested that some of these renegades worship dark forces. As such the rolligons are protected by patrol forces from the Purebloods. Noticeable members The following is a description of some noticeable members of the Purbeloods 45th. Adept Arvo I Brohn Currently deployed on Verghast IV as the central Departmento Monitorum officer for the Purebloods, his official designation is Adminstratium Adept for the chartered office of relic logistics. He appears to have a calculating, but not cold, outlook on the deployment. Colonel Barken Gromer A confident man, who commands well. He is known to be mostly quiet. Lieutenant Darn Torne Seems to probably not the completely incompetent. Navy Officer Henric Cromwell "I am better than you, as long as I'm in my ship orbiting the planet". Noticeable Troopers In reality though, none of these are noticeable yet. Heavy Gunner Iskander (Isk) Uses an Autogun. Marskman Silus Boone (Bone) Silus Boone was born into one of the northern tribes of tarragon prime, to a relatively small and nomadic tribe, due to their small size they all consider each other family and have a great sense of community. His tribe were known for being great hunters and marksmen and were often recruited by the visiting Rogue Traders to protect their convoys from orks and bandits. Being a small and relatively poor tribe, these jobs were their main source of income along with selling hides and meat from their kills. As they are nomads, their village does not have particularly strong defences, preferring to rely on camouflage and concealment to keep themselves safe and they can be difficult to contact, leading to a lower number of their children joining the Pureblood regiments. Silus’ father was known as one of the best marksmen in tribe and he personally trained Silus from a young age in the hopes of being one of the few children chosen to join the Pureblood. When he was chosen his tribe were overjoyed at the great honour, however Silus had never been away from his tribe and the prospect of never seeing them again filled him with dread. He planned fled the village on the day he was supposed to leave, hoping that he could return after the Purebloods sent to collect him had left. His mother discovered his plan and, instead of revealing it to his father, confronted Silus herself. To this day, he has not told anyone what she said to him in order to persuade him not to run and she gave him a locket which he occasionally takes out to give himself courage, quickly hiding it again when anyone comes near. He has yet to make new connections with his comrades, his shy and secretive nature making it difficult to gain their trust and friendship, but he is quick to help any of his comrade who need it, as is the way of his tribe. Silus, like most of his tribe, is tall and lithe, with black hair and eyes. Medic Murphy D. La Flesche Picotte (Murph) Murphy Dalton La Flesche Picotte was born and raised in one of the various hunting tribes that inhabit Targon Prime. Growing up Murphy learned various of useful medical practices as well how to hunt and survive out in the wild from his mother and father respectively. However, despite having knowledge and some experience with these practices; it was not until after his first Ork raid he would truly need to hone his skills to survive. For the tribe was virtually reduced to smoke and ash after the last ork fell to the hands of the local warriors and nearby pdf forces. Very few tribesmen survived and among the dead were Murphy’s parent. Forced to rebuild, Murphy assisted healing the few living tribesmen and helped his fellow hunters scrounge up much need resources nearby. Solely fueled with the desire to find justice and seek vengeance for his family and tribe, Murphy goes out to prove to the council that he is worthy to take the Ritual of Pure Blood. Sergeant Rico Sergeant Rico is a charismatic leader who prefers to let the professionals handle what they're good at. When he was younger, he would often get into fights over petty arguments with his brothers. During his time in the choir, Rico found he had a natural skill at singing and enjoy lifting the spirits of his comrades. As his training as Guardsmen progressed, he found himself increasingly annoyed at the secrecy and unaiding demeanor of the Tech-Priests. A simple laspack replacement resulted in a long tirade of responsibility from a Tech-Priest, and the plight of a Guardsman to take care of his equipment. As such, Rico has developed a deep-rooted mistrust for the Adeptus Mechanicus. Trooper Harmon Victrus "I am better than you. It is tactically sound to charge a fortified enemy position." Weapon Specialist Dakster Feist (Feist) During his childhood, an Ork waaargh invaded his homeworld. The Imperial Guard fought them to the last man and eventually succeeded in pushing them back, but it was the heroic actions of a single man that would change his life forever. Some greenskins had managed to break through the front lines and into the city where they killed and pillaged everything, eventually finding Dakster and his family inside his home. They slaughtered his parents in front of him in a torrent of blood and just as the raiders were about to cut through him with their massive choppas, a lone guardsman rushed into the room and shot them all to shreds with a Bolter. These events left a very deep impression on the youth, along with trauma that would completely screw him up years later, and he joined the Imperial Guard, focusing all his training towards the weapon type his savior used; Bolt weaponry. He grows up to be reckless and aggressive with an unquenchable thirst for battle, often using ammunition to completely shred dead enemy corpses and finding creative ways to kill his opponents in gruesome manners. He jumps headfirst into dangerous situations fully intent on defeating the odds and brutally murdering the enemies of mankind, but he's not stupid and wouldn't embark on insane missions unless he felt there was at least some chance of success or at least survival. After action reports The Pureblood 45th has been deployed to the planet Verghast IV and the regiment is expected to engage against separatist elements. The following AARs are being transcribe by a rather disgruntled scribe from the Mechanicus currently assigned to the 45th. We are unaware of how he/she, can't really tell with this one, is acquiring this information before the squad is fully debriefed by command, nor why there are multiple AARs for a single assignment. When asked how and why, he/she claims it to be "A trade secret for the followers of the Omnissiah". Deployment: 9/10/2017 Upon planetfall on Verghast IV: Sgt. Rico, stormtrooper Harmon Victrus, gunner Iskandor, marksmen Silus Boone, weapon specialist Dakster Feist, and medic Murphy Picotte from the Purebloods 45th, were pulled aside into the command tent to be debriefed on their mission assignment; to escort a chimera transporting a valued package to Forward Outpost Tarses on that day. This newly formed squad reported to Adept Arvo Brohn to requisition selected gear to aid in this assignment and were assigned to chimera driver Jock and supported by a squad from the Sidereal regiment for this time crucial the mission. En route to Forward Outpost Tarses the convoy had a small encounter with a friendly Pureblood platoon marching on the path of the chimera, forcing Jock to slow down behind the stubborn platoon that refused to move. Fortunately, the platoon took enemy air fire, only suffering one causality, forcing them off the road and allowing the convoy to continue at a reasonable pace towards F.O. Tarses. Though the convoy would be later halted by an entrenched enemy position that was on the direct path of the convoy. The squad engaged and eliminated the entrenched enemies and confirmed that there were now Chaos elements on Verghast IV. While the squad suffered no causalities, they freely allowed the heretics to destroy the Mechanicus’ chimera hampering the timely delivery of the package and killing the crew as well. Thankfully despite the squad’s inability to protect a blessed vessel of the Omnissiah, the package was unharmed. Without the chimera, Navy Officer Henric Cromwell is now forced to travel the rest of the mission on foot to F.O. Tarses. Hopefully this new squad’s failures, do not jeopardize the safety of Cromwell. Burning Feeling: 16/10/2017 Now without the Omnissiah to guide and carry them, the squad is forced to find their way to F.O. Tarses while protecting Navy Officer Henric Cromwell. With the map recovered by medic Murphy, the squad takes an estimated guess and heads along the path towards Tarses. The squad discovered a 4-story structure which they assumed to be the one labelled on the crudely drawn map by Jock. Deciding that it would be more fruitful to use the 4-story structure as a vantage, marksmen Silus Boone was ordered to scout the outer rim of the building while the squad followed suit. While the squad prepared to breach the building, Boone stayed outside looking for any kind of movement. After stormtrooper Harmon Victrus checked the door for any traps they breached in and discovered the compound to be filled with multiple large tanks labelled to be filled with promethium and a second door with unnatural light pouring from out the door. However, after Victrus checked the second door and just as the squad was breaching into the new room, Boone took a grazing blow to the side forcing him to retreat into the compound. While half the squad was distracted by the marksmen shoot coming from the outside, the rest of the squad and the Sidereal cleared the room of 5 heretics. Boone determined to kill the heretic who shot him tried to us a helmet on a stick but failed to fool the marksmen. After convincing one of the Sidereal to lend their helmet and being given a severed heretic head by Iskandor, Boone was successfully able to counter snipe the marksmen. While this was going on Murphy was trying to commit tech-heresy by trying to tamper with the machine spirit inside one of the charge packs to create an improvised explosive to destroy another vastly tech-heretical radio. Victrus swiftly acting before Murphy could commit a sin against the Omnissiah, destroyed the radio with his knife. This prompted an unknown laughter to be heard followed by something igniting the tankers in the facility. As the squad fled from the flames they encountered more heretics and a few obstacles along their escape path. Though the squad only suffered minor injuries, it is worth noting that the Sidereal squad was nowhere in sight. Forced into a dead end except for a hole leading into an underground tunnel. The squad debated whether to go down and follow the tunnel or to bust a hole in the wall hoping that they were on the side of the compound. The tie was promptly split by Navy Officer Cromwell and the squad quickly climbed into the hole and are now following the tunnel.Category:Regiments